The present invention relates to a multiple weighing scale, which is able to change the capacity and the resolution of the measurement based on the object whose mass must be measured.
In particular, the present invention relates to a scale, which is able is change the capacity and the resolution based on the object placed on the measuring plate, which is unique and on which any object can be placed.
An assembly of scales is known, wherein two measuring devices are arranged above each other, namely a second measuring device, which has a small capacity and a high resolution, is arranged above—in direct contact with—a first measuring device with a great capacity and a low resolution. In order to create a uniform surface, a support structure is fixed to the first measuring device and surrounds the second measuring device, thus creating a substantially uniform surface. This type of scale can work correctly if the objects with a mass exceeding the capacity of the second measuring device weigh on the support portion instead of on the second measuring device. Therefore, this type of scale has a limit concerning the shape of the objects to be placed on the scale assembly. Furthermore, the measuring plate is not unique.
The solution of the prior art makes it difficult for users to correctly place the object on the scale assembly, so as to carry out the measurement with the highest possible resolution, though preventing the measuring device from having to bear an object with a mass exceeding its own capacity.
The main technical problem to be solved is that of providing a scale in which the container simply needs to be placed on a measuring plate and the scale is able to detect the mass of the object with the highest possible resolution, at the same time avoiding possible damages to the measuring devices.